1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new innovative, all around, versatile method of haircutting, and more specifically, a method which allows an unskilled individual to cut one's own hair precisely and uniformly. Particularly, though not exclusively for females.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hairstylists, or the like, have been a prevailant option for the general public in order to get stylish professional looking haircuts. Although hairstylists have created many new haircuts and styles, an individual has no guarantees or reassurances that one will receive a haircut one asks for, or the same haircut and style each time. Nor are there any guarantees the haircuts will be precise and uniform, as hairstylists perform by memory and experience. Thus this option does not give an individual much control in resulting haircuts.
Also, the process of going to a hairstylist can be expensive, time consuming, tedious, and inconvenient. Millions of dollars are spent by the general public for haircuts, and the cost to an individual can reach well into the thousands during the course of a lifetime. Today's society is style, cost, and time conscious, and with the expense and time spent on having haircuts done by a professional, many individuals search for alternative options, thus, there is a need.
Although various alternative options through devices and methods have been developed in the past, most are complicated, bothersome, or cumbersome, and very limited in the scope of options, such as, lengths, haircuts, styles, uniformity, and precision, and most are risky or highly susceptible to error.